


Добро пожаловать домой

by Araphel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araphel/pseuds/Araphel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привычная повседневность: она его латает, а он ей рассказывает. Рассказывает обо всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823097) by [hunteriheroici (spacebarista)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici). 



> Примечание автора: Мне пришло в голову, что когда ангелы пали и вмешательство Каса потеряло силу, Лиза и Бен вспомнили Дина. Дин делит свое время между Батл-Крик, бункером и работой, а Лиза делает так, чтоб у него снова был дом.  
> Я планирую написать о возвращении и как дальше складывались дела, но сначала хочу написать это для своей подруги Mori

Раздвинув шторы, чтобы видеть темную и блестящую от дождя улицу, Лиза сидела в эркере, прижимая к груди чашку горячего чая. Недавно позвонил Дин, сказал, что находится в часе езды. Спросил, не разбудил ли, и Лиза ответила, что нет. Она не солгала: не могла спать спокойно, зная, что он где-то там. И что может не вернуться домой.

Лиза еще отпила чая. Было очень поздно, чему она была рада. Дин тоже будет рад. Он любит Бена, но сразу по приезду домой, меньше всего ему хочется приставаний с расспросами об охоте. В те вечера, когда он возвращался и Бен уже спал, было легче. Можно было усадить его, убедиться, что он не ранен, оправить его в душ и в постель. Именно этого Дину и хотелось.

Она взглянула на часы в коридоре – уже прошло больше часа. Дин должен быть с минуты на минуту.

Словно в ответ на ее мысли, по окрестностям разнесся отдаленный рокот двигателя, и в конце улицы вспыхнул свет фар. Лиза поставила чашку на широкий подоконник и вышла на порог. Обхватив себя руками, она следила, как “Импала” замедляет ход и плавно выруливает на подъездную дорожку. Лиза стояла и смотрела, как Дин берет с пассажирского сидения сумку и выбирается из машины.

Закинув сумку на плечо, он закрыл дверцу и направился к Лизе, избегая ее взгляда.

Дин медленно поднялся по ступенькам, остановился перед ней и, наконец-то, посмотрел ей в глаза. Во всем его облике сквозила усталость: плечи поникли, под глазами темнели круги. Лиза знала, что он ранен, как всегда, но не собиралась заговаривать об этом, пока они не войдут в дом. Вместо этого она улыбнулась:  
– Привет.

– Привет, – с едва заметной улыбкой откликнулся Дин. Он всегда улыбался в ответ, каким бы уставшим или раненым ни был. Казалось, ему хочется сказать больше, но вместо этого шагнул вперед и притянул ее к себе, чуть навалившись на Лизу, но она была не против. Просто поддержала его, обхватив рукой с того боку, где не было сумки, почувствовала, как он уткнулся носом в ее волосы, вдыхая запах, и сделала то же самое.

Дина не было больше недели, и Лизе недоставало его успокаивающего присутствия и запаха дыма и пороха, и лосьона после бритья. Она соскучилась по нему. Втянув носом воздух, Дин отстранился, и она схватила его за руку, пока он ее не убрал.  
– Все прошло нормально?

Дин пожал плечами, и она заметила, как он поморщился при этом движении.  
– Я закончил.  
– Хочешь рассказать? – сжала она его ладонь.  
Он покачал головой:  
– Не сейчас. Просто хочу отмыться.

Лиза кивнула. Она всегда предлагала, а Дин всегда принимал ее предложение. Когда ангелы пали, и Лиза в слезах позвонила ему, он вернулся. Тогда она объяснила ему, что хочет, чтоб он мог ей все рассказывать. Она могла слушать, только бы он не отгораживался от нее. Она бы выслушивала все: хорошее и плохое, правду и ложь, лишь бы он не держал все в себе. Так, чтобы она поняла. Так, чтобы в этот раз все получилось. Лиза хотела стать ему поддержкой. К счастью, Дин наконец был готов опереться на нее.

Уверяя, что Бен спит, Лиза затащила Дина внутрь, пообещав, что он сможет принять душ, как только она его осмотрит. Он кивнул, следуя за ней на кухню. Кинув сумку на пол, устроился за столом, а Лиза включила свет. Она подтянула стул ближе и, сев перед Дином, осторожно взяла его за подбородок, чтобы поближе рассмотреть угрожающего вида рану у самой линии роста волос.  
– Еще что-то, чего я не вижу?

Дин вздохнул и кивнул ей в ладонь.  
– Думаю, я потянул плечо. Определенно, ушиб пару ребер, порезал руку, поцарапал ногу.

Лиза задумчиво покачала головой, разглядывая небольшую ранку на его губе. Лицо, конечно, будет в синяках, но вот разбитая губа не вчерашнего происхождения, а значит, завтра будет получше. Она отпустила его подбородок, провела пальцами по скуле.  
– Хочешь принять душ, пока я тут все приготовлю?

Дин снова кивнул, и Лиза встала, забрала его сумку – так он сможет дать отдых плечу, а она пока закинет вещи в стирку. Его губы дрогнули в улыбке:  
– Да я и сам могу донести.

– Цыть. Ты дома, так что я могу тебя побаловать. Бегом в душ!

– Слушаюсь, мэм.

Направляясь в прачечную, Лиза слышала, как он поднимается по лестнице.  
Все вещи были грязными, пропотевшими, некоторые в крови, а некоторые просто в земле. В их комнате у него хранилась удобная одежда, так что Дин не станет возражать, если она на день заберет его вещи в стирку.

Когда Лиза добралась до спальни, он все еще мылся. Дверь ванной была открыта, оттуда шел пар. Дин любил горячий душ после охоты и любил принимать его подольше. Пока он не начал работать в гараже неподалеку, где не возражали против частых отлучек в Канзас и еще дальше (учитывая, какой он талантливый механик), он старался принимать душ быстро, экономя ее деньги и горячую воду. Она и раньше не говорила ни слова, а теперь была просто счастлива видеть, что он позволяет себе понежиться под горячими струями – зная, что начал приносить деньги в дом.

Разглядывая его фигуру сквозь матовое стекло, Лиза вошла в ванную. Они довольно давно – еще когда жили вместе – достигли той степени близости, которая позволяет находиться в помещении, когда кто-то из них принимает душ или ванну (Лиза была счастлива при случае разделить с ним ванну). Они знали тела друг друга и не испытывали потребности прятаться. Но теперь у Дина новые шрамы, и она до сих пор находит еще (она никогда не перестанет волноваться из-за следов когтей у него на боку от – даже подумать страшно! – адского пса).

Захватив свою аптечку, которую постоянно пополняла, Лиза села на столик с раковиной и, болтая ногами, вслушивалась, как Дин стонет от удовольствия и боли. Прошло еще минут пять, и он показался, мокрый и распаренный. Она кинула ему полотенце, он поймал и ухмыльнулся.  
– Нравится вид?  
– Очень.  
Она видела ушибы, о которых он говорил, расцветившие его левый бок. Дин все еще оберегал левую руку, и Лиза взяла себе на заметку достать электрогрелку и уговорить его позволить растереть ему плечо. Он осторожно промокнул лицо, волосы, грудь, руки и, наконец повязав полотенце на бедра, вышел из душевой и встал перед Лизой.

Дин знал порядок: она пороется в аптечке и обработает раны, и, что сможет, заклеит пластырем. Обычно, если Дин оказывался действительно тяжело ранен, он возвращался в бункер, где его мог заштопать Сэм и можно было пару дней отлежаться перед возвращением к ней, позвонить и сообщить, что все в порядке. В штопке ран ей далеко до Сэма.

Она начала с руки. У него был чистый порез почти через всю наружную сторону предплечья. Рана начала уже подсыхать, но Лиза приложила к ней спиртовую салфетку. Дин привык к жжению спирта и редко ворчал из-за него. Она накрыла порез бинтом и проворно перевязала. Ее губы дрогнули, когда Дин выдал что-то о “встревоженной мамочке” и “куче лишних бинтов”. Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, Лиза нежно прижалась к порезу губами через белую ткань.

Это было частью их привычного ритуала. Дин не знал ласковых прикосновений. Совершенно. Однажды ночью он признался, что большинство из них было от нее, если не от Сэма. Когда она прикасалась к нему, на его лице появлялась такая тоска по ласке, что Лиза падала духом. И она сделала своей целью быть настолько ласковой, насколько возможно без того, чтобы он чувствовал потребность “что-нибудь разнести, чтобы снова почувствовать себя мужиком” (его слова, не ее). Так что она всегда целовала его раны. Даже когда Сэм уже наложил швы. Потому что Лиза хотела, чтоб Дин помнил: ей не все равно и шрамы ей не противны.

Она поманила его поближе, так чтоб можно было заняться головой и проверить губу. Его ухмылка стала шире, когда он оперся о столешницу, и Лиза оказалась в ловушке его рук. Она чуть сместилась – как бы ни хотелось ей оказаться с ним нос к носу, сначала надо убедиться, что каждая рана очищена и заклеена. А уже потом можно делать то, что нравится. Она наклонила ему голову ниже, чтобы прижать свежую спиртовую салфетку к ссадине у линии волос. Дин чуть поморщился, но промолчал. Лиза осторожно заклеила рану полосками пластыря-бабочки, затем пальцем подняла ему голову за подбородок – проверить губу – и заглянула ему в лицо.

Он закрыл глаза и казался спокойным и расслабленным. Счастливым. Для нее было очень важно, что он счастлив. После аварии Лизу не покидало чувство, что чего-то не хватает. Она попыталась несколько раз сходить на свидания, но обнаружила, что сравнивает этих мужчин с кем-то, кого не может вспомнить. Время от времени она спохватывалась, что смотрит в окно и ждет чего-то, но чего именно – не знает. И почти каждую ночь ей снился мужчина с ярко-зелеными глазами и пронзительно-нежными прикосновениями, но вспомнить его имя не получалось. У Бена были похожие ощущения и сны: ждешь, что кто-то должен придти на игру, но никого нового не появляется. Думаешь, что кто-то должен придти и проверить перед сном, но никто не приходит. Ему были знакомы детали автомобильного двигателя, но он не помнил, чтоб хоть раз заглядывал под капот.

Дин. Это всегда был Дин. И чтоб Брейдены вспомнили его, потребовалось падение ангелов.  
Ранку на губе промывать не требовалось – она почти зажила. Но Лиза все равно поцеловала ее, рассеченную кожу в уголке рта и синяк. Когда она отодвинулась, его ресницы дрогнули, и глаза открылись. Дин не говорил ни слова. Просто смотрел на нее с таким выражением, словно вот-вот рассыплется. Он открыл рот и тут же закрыл, будто не зная, что хочет сказать. Наконец выдохнул, не отрывая от нее взгляда:  
– Это была жена.  
Когда Лиза в замешательстве подняла голову, Дин глубоко вздохнул.

– Дело. Это была жена того парня. Она… она погибла в автомобильной аварии. И не ушла. Слонялась рядом, убивая любого, кто обижал его. Потому что любила, –рассмеялся с горечью, и наконец прервав зрительный контакт, свесил голову. – Оказалось, парень перерезал ей тормоза. У него была интрижка на стороне, и потому он избавился от жены. Я сжег ее раньше, чем она добралась до него. Разве это справедливо? Мерзавец будет жить, в то время как от преданного ему человека отделались.

Лизе даже не надо было слышать историю, чтобы понять, почему он расстроен. Закинув руки ему на шею, она притянула его ближе, спрятала лицо во влажных волосах.  
– Я здесь, Дин. От меня не отделаешься. Во всяком случае, не таким образом.  
Теперь он по-настоящему рассмеялся, позволяя ей целовать его волосы, потом выпрямился. Глаза Дина покраснели и слезились, но она не сказала ни слова, обхватив его лицо ладонями.  
– Да? – в искренней улыбке читалось облегчение. – А каким образом я могу отделаться от тебя?

В другое время Лиза бы шлепнула его по плечу. Но оно у него болело, и она боялась сделать хуже, поэтому усмехнулась:  
– Таким, для которого вам потребуется избавиться от полотенца, мистер Винчестер.  
Он улыбнулся и склонился, нежно и сладко целуя ее. Она уткнулась лбом в его лоб, поглаживая большими пальцами ему скулы.  
– Я серьезно. На сей раз ты не отделаешься от меня так легко.

Они стукнулись носами, и Дин издал чуть слышный смешок.  
– Я не смогу, Лиза. Больше не смогу.

Ее сердце растаяло. За те месяцы, что они снова вместе, сказанное им было ближе всего к тому, что чувствовала она сама. И это значило для нее все. Она крепко его поцеловала, добавляя в поцелуй страсти, и могла поклясться, что Дин зарычал. Прикусив ему губу, она чуть отодвинулась, снова прижавшись к нему лбом.  
– Что скажешь, если мы отправимся в постель, сбросим одежду и полотенце, и ты покажешь, насколько сильно соскучился по мне?

По его губам скользнула озорная усмешка.  
– Все, что пожелаете, мисс Брейден.

На следующее утро с плечом стало похуже, но Дин его немного разработал – Бену требовалось, чтоб кто-то половил мячи. Получив таким образом в награду за свои старания массаж. И пару свежих царапин.


End file.
